theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls' Ballet Dancing (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * Narrator: "Ah, what a lovely evening for a-- (Astro Boy flies and lands to the entrance of the dance school.) Oh, good evening, Astro Boy. Where have you been?" * (Astro Boy enters the dance school to the auditorium where The Powerpuff Girls' ballet performance's starting.) * Narrator: "Where are the girls and their good friends? They are in one of the dressing rooms somewhere." * (Astro Boy walks down the auditorium ramp, walks up the staircase and enters the stage to find The Powerpuff Girls and their good friends.) * (Cut to the dressing room, backstage with Astro Boy opening the door to see the Powerpuff Girls, getting changed into their ballet clothes with their good friends.) * Narrator: "Oh, girls, and their good friends, just starting a ballet show." * (Astro Boy closes the door and walks inside the dressing room while a DVD of The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble was right beside the locker, The Mayor was stretching his head, Ms. Bellum puts on her ballet slippers, Professor Utonium's practicing, Dexter was stretching his arms, Samurai Jack was doing cartwheel, Blisstina's doing tippy-toes, Talking Dog was wagging his tail, Miss Keane puts on her ballerina gown and Jenny Wakeman puts on her ballerina tiara. Robin was stretching her head, Bullet is practicing, Big and Little are wagging their tails, Mac and Bloo are sitting around, Billy and Mandy are dancing and the Powerpuff Girls are standing right beside Astro Boy to greet them.) * Astro Boy: "Hello, everyone!" * All: "Hello, Astro Boy!" * Astro Boy: "What are you all doing today?" * Professor Utonium: "We are going to do ballet dancing. But first, we gotta put on our ballet clothes!" * Blossom: "That's right, Professor!" * Bubbles: "We're gonna get our ballet clothes on." * Buttercup: "Wait here, Astro Boy." * (The Powerpuff Girls drop in the bottom as Astro Boy waits to look.) * Miss Keane: "No peeking, till I tell you." * Bubbles: "Okay, you can look now." * Blossom: "We got our ballet clothes on to make us dance." * Astro Boy: "Alright, everyone! It's your turn, now. Get your ballet clothes on." * Professor Utonium: "I'm so excited to be dancing the ballet with my ballerino clothes!" * The Mayor of Townsville: "I got a great idea for some ballet clothes." * Ms. Bellum: "Yes, I am ready for my ballerina clothes." * Blisstina: "Oh my, I got a great idea for ballet clothes! * Dexter: "I have a good time for ballet clothes!" * Samurai Jack: "I'm really excited for my ballet clothes." * Jenny Wakeman: "Yee-haw! I'm ready for my ballerina clothes, too!" * Miss Keane: "Oh, yeah! I got a great idea for my ballerina clothes." * Robin: "I got a great idea for some ballet clothes." * Mac: "I got a great idea for some ballet clothes." * Bloo: "I'm really excited for my ballet clothes." * Billy: "Yee-haw! I'm ready for my ballerina clothes, too!" * Mandy: "Oh, yeah! I got a great idea for my ballerina clothes." * (Talking Dog, Big, Little and Bullet nod their heads, and the PPGs' good friends skedaddle and put on their ballet clothes and the Powerpuff Girls and Astro Boy waited patiently.) * A few hours later * (The Powerpuff Girls' good friends are now changed into their ballerino and ballerina outfits.) * The Mayor of Townsville: "I got my ballet clothes." * Miss Keane: "I got my ballet clothes." * Ms. Bellum: "I got my ballet clothes." * Jenny Wakeman: "I got my ballet clothes." * Blisstina: "I got my ballet clothes." * Samurai Jack: "I got my ballet clothes." * Dexter: "I got my ballet clothes." * Bloo: "I got my ballet clothes." * Mac: "I got my ballet clothes." * Big and Little: "We got our ballet clothes." * Robin: "I got my ballet clothes." * Billy: "I got my ballet clothes." * Mandy: "I got my ballet clothes." * Professor Utonium: "Girls, everyone, are you ready to dance the ballet? * Astro Boy: "Sure!" * Ed: "Okay, everyone! Get in the music boxes and Astro Boy will come out backstage and wind the music boxes up, and you will all come out of it. * Edd/Double D: But, you need to dance, twirl. whirl, stretch, tippy-toe and jump. Astro Boy might want to put it on YouTube." * Jenny Wakeman: "Astro Boy? The flying young man." * (The 3 Eds open the music boxes.) * Miss Keane: "I'm ready as I'll ever be!" * Professor Utonium: "Yes, Astro Boy gonna teach us how to dance the ballet." * Eddy: "Here you go, everyone! Hop right in!" * (Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Jenny Wakeman, Ms. Bellum, The Mayor of Townsville, Miss Keane, Blisstina, Dexter, Samurai Jack and Talking Dog go right inside the ballet boxes and close the lids, and the 3 Eds stack them up and places them on the stage.) * (Then a tweet message was heard, Astro Boy goes to check his smartphone, revealing that CN announces a new Powerpuff Girls season.) * Narrator: "Alrighty, Astro Boy. You don't want to be late for the ballet dancing concert." * (We cut to the auditorium as Astro Boy walks out backstage, as he saw Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Jenny Wakeman, Ms. Bellum, The Mayor of Townsville, Miss Keane, Blisstina, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Big, Little, Robin, Bullet, Mac, Bloo, Billy, Mandy and Talking Dog inside the music boxes.) * Astro Boy: "Huh? Ballet boxes?" * (Astro Boy sees other Cartoon Network coming as the audience as they take their seats.) * Astro Boy: "Is there a ballet show? Hmm?" * (Astro Boy walks to the ballet boxes and winds the first music box that is red for Blossom, then, he winds up the second music box is yellow for Bubbles, then, he winds up the third music box that is blue for Buttercup, then, he winds up the fourth music box that is orange for Professor Utonium, then, he winds up the fifth music box that is green for Jenny Wakeman, then, he winds up the sixth music box that is purple for Ms. Bellum, then, he winds up the seventh music box that is pink for the the Mayor of Townsville, then, he winds up the eighth music box that is black for Miss Keane, now, he winds up the ninth, then, he winds up the tenth music box for that is golden for Blisstina, then, he winds up the eleventh music box that is rainbow for Samurai Jack, then, he winds up the twelfth music box that is silver for Dexter, winds up the other music boxes for Big, Little, Robin, Bullet, Mac, Bloo, Billy and Mandy and the last and final music box that is white for the Talking Dog, as Astro Boy waited patiently, as he notices that he can dance with his atom, but then, a surprise began to happen, the Powerpuff Girls and his good friends, Professor Utonium, Jenny Wakeman, Ms. Bellum, The Mayor of Townsville, Miss Keane, Blisstina, Samurai Jack, Dexter, Big, Little, Robin, Bullet, Mac, Bloo, Billy, Mandy and Talking Dog get out of the music boxes, Astro Boy was surprised, they decided to join him in as they teach them how to dance, while Music Box Dancer by Richard Clayderman is playing in the background, all the other Cartoon Network characters are amazed, except for Mojo Jojo.) * Everyone: "WOW!!!!" * (Cut to Mojo Jojo in the super villains' lair...) * Mojo Jojo: "That is a good one. Keep dancing the ballet, Girls." * Mojo Jojo: (Evil Chuckle) * Mojo Jojo: (Dances like the Powerpuff Girls and their good friends do.) * (When Professor Utonium spins around, Astro Boy drops his phone and stands tippy-toe, dancing.) * (Blossom hits Jenny.) * (Astro Boy crashes.) * (Ms. Keane spins Bubbles and Buttercup and throw them up in the air and they disappear and come back down again.) * (Ms. Bellum throws the Mayor up in the air and he disappears and comes back down again.) * (Dexter twirls and joins with Samurai Jack.) * (Blisstina stands right next to Professor Utonium and he spins her around.) * (Big and Little jump up high up in the air and come back down again.) * (Robin tosses Bullet up in the air and she disappears and comes back down.) * (Mac and Bloo twirl around tippy-toe.) * (Billy and Mandy dance around as they dance the ballet.) * (The song continues, they dance some more, and they take a nice bow at the end.) * (Crowd Cheering) Cast * Matthew Euston = Narrator, Professor Utonium and the Mayor of Townsville * Ninti Chance = Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Astro Boy, Ms. Keane and Jenny Wakeman * Krystal Hall = Ms. Bellum, Robin, Mac, Billy, Blisstina and Agent Honeydew * Stephen J. Pena = Samurai Jack * Jared Raman = Ed * Cougar MacDowall = Edd/Double D * Samuel Meza = Mojo Jojo, Justice Friends, Eddy, Big, Little, Bullet, Mac and Monkey * Julie Park = Mandy Characters from Channel in Crowd Song Used Music Box Dancer by Richard Clayderman